Agnes
Agnes (아그네스, Ageuneseu) is a character in Rami Record and Denma. Summary She first appeared and mentioned in the Rami Record (2) (Korean, In Denma, it's (1)). And in Denma, it's first mentioned in the Sixteen (10). She's the Duke's Deva. The Duke says he has heard of the name "Haaken" before, and Abigail also says he thinks he has heard of this name before. These two are related to her. Haaken should have been the Guardian priest for her instead of Abigail, but for some reason, he declined the offer the position so he took that position now. She really wanted a guy with an Acceleration ability. She could've slept with this ability, with Haaken or Abigail. Abigail says he knew he heard of Haaken's name because he should have been the Guardian priest for her instead of him, but for some reason, he declined the offer the position so he took that position now. Haaken says so she really wanted a guy with an Acceleration ability, and he asks so how is that Haaken mentions that she's evil girl, so Abigail can doing all kinds of dirty work for that ambitious homicidal maniac. And she seems to be using drugs for people. In A Catnap (110), the Head Bishop says they've got plenty of Devas that are as good as her, one of the kids who're good with medicine will replace her. *Duke **A Catnap (54): The Duke dithers and calls Mayhen that why she unresponsive for the past hour, and if something happen to her he can't live without her, then he floats white 100 image and tries to call the White Police Guards. Mayhen says right now she's asleep because it's only been 2 hours since she said good night to the Duke. The Duke says that's strange because it feels like it's already been 12 hours. **(112): Mayhen thinks the Duke doesn't look so happy saying that. *Abigail **A Catnap (132) - Ch.455: Abigail says they've to get back inside because they still have a job to do. June asks why Abigail is so obsessed on this mission in particular, and he was never known for his professionalism. **(135) - Ch.457: June says Abigail from the universe seven can't seriously expect them to believe this, and he says he doesn't think he was lying because he had that look he has when he's serious. June says even Abigail has hard time keeping track of his emotion or mental state, and it's just like what the other brothers said the chemicals must've mixed up his emotional reaction circuit inside his brain. **(154): The children around Eugene call him that the junkie priest. Biography 21 years ago In Rami Record (2) (Korean, In Denma, it's (1)), at the House of Dancing Flowers, Rami sees her and her Guardian priests with 2 other friends. Around her, there're 4 of her Guardian priests. They're Red long hair and Abigail, Scar face, June. Here she appears as Deva. At this time, she isn't wearing an eye patch. 20 years ago Hades' first escape In Denma A Catnap (4) - Ch.326, the Chief of Security Department orders to Max that he want to add someone to the team to match up with them because it looks like Gatsu is trying to have 2 issue makers collide and all power holders of the see will be looking into the Inspection Department. The Chief of Security Department calls to her that he has an urgent request. At this time, she's Top Deva. She and her Guardian priests are going to retreat place on the ship. She calls the Guardian priest Abigail, and says he has a job to does and it won't be easy so please take care and return safety. Abigail gets a call from her. Abigail is alone, and she says an order from the top wants him to not only get rid of Hades the escapee, but also protect him from all harms, and when everything is settled down big changes will be made to church body's system, and Max is expected to be assigned to a very important role. Abigail calls June that Max was taken to the medical room now he'll move on to the next mission and he doesn't think the Security Department will be much help to him so he'll goes here and tell her about this and bring him a gun on the way. Max calls Abigail and says he should bring Yellow hair from Balack to the Security Department and he's already asked her because he can't control them right now. Since Hades was arrested Hades' second escape Volume 6 Volume 7 7 years 1 month ago In Sixteen (7) - Ch.97, 7 years ago, a priest says to Baron Hussadin that Bishop Agnes said that she'll be here to see him in person after 3 days. Hussadin says to a priest that he just need to pick his Devas and be on his way, and he spent the whole night selecting the Devas he want and he's taking them with him no matter what. The cassock wears by woman Bishops are like this. In (13) - Ch.100, she meets Baron Hussadin. She`s wearing an eye patch. Behind her, there're red long hair and Abigail, 2 of her Guardian priests. She tells some of Devas he's selected are virgines yet to experience men. Hussadin tells he's different business partners with varied tastes. She tells judging from the conditions of his Devas who ended up at the Health Bureau, it seems him have a business partner who likes it a bit too rough. Hussadin tells there is this one friend who tends to get more than playful so it's unfortunate that he's his biggest client. She tells she isn't at all concerned about the petty lives of a few priestesses. But she does worry for him reputation that gets put to risk by such petty lives. Hussadin is very angry when he returns to his mansion, because she pressured him. So he'll show her what rough is. Appearances in Other Media Denma with NAVER WEBTOON Default skin (Lv 1, 4 stars ~ Lv 30, 6 stars) Growth skin (Lv 1, 7 stars ~ Lv 45, 7 stars) Fire attribute Lv 45, 7 stars *Character Description Beginning with Deva, she's a prominent figure who even reached the Bishop at a young age. She make the alliance with the Duke of Gosan family at 2 generations. In Denma with NAVER WEBTOON, Agnes is playable character. As a matter of fact, since she before becoming a Bishop, it's unknown whether she's wears an eye patch or not. Main images Deva Agnes skin Additional stat: vitality 20% Trivia *The name Agnes refers to the popular Christian saint Saint Agnes of Rome. Agnes is derives from the Greek name Ἁγνὴ (hagnē) origin. It means "pure" or "holy". *She's the Chief of Security Department's daughter. In the English version, the priest is translated as father. But Agnes' father is right because the Chief of Security Department comes out as father (아버지, Abeoji), and the Duke says daughter (따님, Ttanim) in the original text. *Fan arts **May 15, 2012 **August 1, 2012 **2012 **March 9, 2013 **May 16, 2013 - Source - Chapter 2 A Catnap (93) - Ch.415 **July 11, 2013 **October 27, 2013 **September 24, 2014 - Source **September 24, 2014 - Source **September 30, 2014 **November 26, 2014 - Source **2015 - Source (Spoiler) **Small image, Big image - 2015 **2015 - Source **November 8, 2015 - Source **April 14, 2019 **May 7, 2019 *Fantastic Baby comes from the Big Bang's song Fantastic Baby. This song recorded at March 7, 2012, and A Catnap (69) (Korean) serialized at July 6, 2012. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Church of Madonna